


Yeah, You're My Medicine.

by fightthegiants



Series: The Design I Desire: A Collection of Observations [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightthegiants/pseuds/fightthegiants





	Yeah, You're My Medicine.

The weeks were beginning to stretch into months and the nights were getting darker, earlier. The year was hurtling towards its close and he was still utterly intoxicating.  
He had been the subject of my observations since the beginning of the term and my affections were yet to wane.  
I could set my watch by him now.

_Arrive at uni twenty minutes before everyone else.  
Sit in lecture hall. Sketch.  
Bite bottom lip. Sit back. Frown at sketch.  
Begin sketching again. More furiously now.  
Lose self in headphones. Takes no notice of other students arrival.  
Puffs curl out of face._

And so the cycle continued. And to anyone else it would have certainly looked more than a little odd but to me, this was life now. Watch him. Know him.

He never noticed how beautiful he was. The little ways in which he would make himself so completely irresistible and yet be so very unaware. When he sat by the fountain in the courtyard near the canteen and propped one knee up on the wall as he took out his exclusively Parisian cigarettes, tapping one on the box before perching it between his thin, rosebud lips and lighting it. Followed by the exquisite hollowing of his cheeks as his sucked the acrid smoke into his birdcage ribs.  
It was like watching a ballet, each move perfectly synchronised in an order that amounted to a beautiful piece of art.  
That's what the boy was. Art.


End file.
